Capture
to capture these targets and teleport them to a waiting holding facility.|In-Game Description}} Capture is a Mission type requiring the player to find a person of interest, incapacitate them before they escape, and capture said target before heading to extraction. Mechanics Players must first locate the Capture Target, who typically spawns in a room used exclusively for the Capture mission type (though the Capture Target may spawn in a "generic" room that is used regardless of mission type). Once the Capture Target spots the player, the Target will immediately start running away to avoid capture, ultimately making his way to a ship or a safehouse. If the Target reaches that location, players will no longer be able to capture him, failing the mission. In order to actually capture the Target, players must attack him until he falls to the ground, helplessly squirming until the player interacts with the downed target, transferring him to a safe location. Players can head to extraction once the Target is successfully captured. The Capture Target runs faster than most Warframes, is immune to most Warframe abilities, and will have an ability to evade his pursuers (such as Radial Blast or ). Coupled with incoming enemy fire (who will ignore the target regardless of faction allegiance) and having much more health than the enemies present, players must get close in on the target quickly before they leave the map, where the mission will fail. Once the target has fallen for 30 seconds, he will enter a bleedout state for the next minute. If players do not complete the capture before then, the target will die and fail the mission. Locations Enemy Types Since Capture enemy types are split into 3 tiers: Easy (1-10), Medium (10-20), Hard (20+). Unlike other missions types the tier does not affect the reward given from capturing a target. Corpus Nullifiers and white-suited Corpus Targets (capable of creating a Snow Globe-esqe barrier) do not appear on lower level Capture missions. These white-suited Targets often wield the , which seems to do far more damage to players than normal. Notes * The Capture Targets drop Credits as they're attacked. * Capture Targets cannot be ed by , but can still enter the Rift Plane by walking into a . * Capture Targets cannot be led by . * Capture Targets will flee the moment the Lotus tells you that you have found them, regardless of if the capture target itself has actually seen you or you have seen it. **Due to this, it is impossible to score stealth damage bonuses against the target. * Once the target is alerted, all enemies will become automatically alerted, making stealth kills impossible after this point. Enemies will also move to your position if you decloak from stealth, and there is no way to "reset" this alert status. *Capture targets may appear as Nullifier Crewmen. When capturing them, be aware that their nullifier shield will regenerate. If you are invisible or have a defensive ability on such as , it will be removed upon entering the shield, allowing enemies around to attack. **Due to some targets releasing non-allied units like Shield Ospreys due to a bug, enemies may focus their attack on that enemy instead of you while you capture the target. *Some Grineer Targets possess shields as well as armor, being the only non-boss Grineer enemies to do so. *Similarly, all Corpus Targets have armor, being among the few Corpus units to have such a commodity. *Targets cannot be knocked down, but can be ragdolled by slam attacks from the and other weapons. *All capture targets have significantly more health, armor, and shield than their level implies. In fact, some have double the stats of that level making higher level capture targets resist several shots from weapons like the . *You can trap the capture target in 's to trap the target and keep it from running away, making the objective easier. Rewards Unlike other mission types, all capture missions outside of the Void pull from the same pool of rewards regardless of level. Bugs *There is a rare bug where when the Corpus capture target cloaks itself it will be cloaked permanently. This could possibly occur because of host or client lag. * Sometimes, when an assassin/death squad appears, the capture target may glitch if the person capturing him dies and the death squad leaves. Usually it will make the target appear outside the map. * Void capture targets will sometimes deploy units like Shield Ospreys to protect them, although these units are occasionally not allied with the caster or with the Corrupted faction, and therefore do not provide any benefit to the target. * Targets may fall out of the map after being ragdolled if flying out of bounds, in similar locations where the player is teleported to the previous location after falling out. This can result in the mission failure, more commonly the target will teleport back to the location before being ragdolled. * There is an uncommon bug where the player can actually kill the capture target. Although the target is "dead", an invisible body will still remain in its place and let the player capture it anyway, thus making it purely a visual glitch that does not affect gameplay. * After the target has been captured, it is possible to still perform stealth kills on Hydra, Pluto. Media CaptureMission.jpg|Capture as seen in the lobby (U9) Captureview.png|"You are ours now. Welcome to the Fold." nyx capture.png Patch History *Fixes towards ability to kill flying Capture Targets (Gas City), resulting in a mission failure. As reported here. *Fixed Grineer Capture Targets have a Shield that does not regenerate instead of Armor. *Airborne Capture Targets in the Gas City tileset will now keep flying when critically injured, with his jetpack set on fire. Upon landing he will continue his escape, but the powerful explosion of his own jetpack will knock him down. He is yours now to capture, Tenno! ;Capture Mission Changes: Capture Targets now have a 1 minute Bleedout timer after being downed for 30 seconds, upon which Lotus will now alert you that you’re running out of time to capture the Target. Capture missions had become an unofficial Endless mission with the tactic of leaving the Target squirming on the ground for hours while players dealt with the never-ending horde of enemies. The Bleedout timer has been added as a countermeasure to fix the unintended Endless Capture missions. *Fixed Capture Targets not scaling with difficulty for real-time missions (Alerts, Invasions, Sorties, etc). *Fixed no Capture Target spawning in Kuva Siphon missions. *Capture levels now have a single target following a longer escape route. *Capture targets now have increased health and special abilities. *Capture targets can now initiate lockdowns if they reach a room without any players. *New capture targets have been added to this game mode. *Capture targets are now more dynamic and mobile: there are a range of tougher Corpus and Grineer targets with varying abilities and weapons will flee at the first sign of danger. Stop them from boarding a shuttle and escaping! }} es:Captura de:Gefangennahme Category:Missions